


[Podfic] The Great Theodolphus

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fake Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Historical, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Magicians, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Crowley wakes to a new century, and finds he's not quite over his argument with Aziraphale. He also has unexpected competition for the angel's affection.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Great Theodolphus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Theodolphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246132) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5tbsc39ae1b1gmm/GO_The_Great_Theodolphus.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Rainy Day Blues](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Joseph_C_Smiths_Orchstra/Antique_Phonograph_Music_Program_04072015/Rainy_Day_Blues_-_Joseph_C_Smiths_Orchstra) by Joseph C. Smith's Orchestra  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, entanglednow, for this lovely gift. I simply had to record it! <3 It is everything I could have asked for and more :)


End file.
